Arwen's hens night
by Evil Kistune
Summary: self explanitory really sorry bout typing errors PG13 for swearing later on and cruel and unusual punishment
1. Enter the strip joint

"Legolas tell her she has to have a hens night," whined Trinity.  
  
"Come on Arwen. You have to," said Legolas. "Aragorn's having a bachelor party."  
  
"I don't want to," said Arwen. "Last hens night I went to Eowyn didn't turn up till a week later."  
  
"That was a mistake. Come on we'll just go to a quiet bar and have a few drinks. No harm in that is there?" asked Trinity.  
  
"Oh ok then," said Arwen giving in.  
  
"Great just don't take her to the Prancing Pony," said Legolas before running out of the room.  
  
"I swear if Aragorn does not turn up to the ceremony tomorrow I will murder that elf," said Arwen referring to Legolas.  
  
Later that night when the girls were ready they all went to the bar that Trinity recommended which turned out to be a strip bar (LOL). As they walked in someone ran past yelling "if your best friend was getting married tomorrow what would you do?"  
  
"Ok then," said Trinity.  
  
The person who ran out the door suddenly came back in and grabbed an envelope off the bar.  
  
"Sorry," she said as she ran into Arwen.  
  
"Cordy?" said Trinity.  
  
"Who's asking?" asked Cordy suspiciously.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Oh thanks," said Trinity.  
  
"Trin is that you? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Arwen's hens night. Oh btw this is Arwen. She's marrying Aragorn tomorrow," said Trinity.  
  
"Aragorn? Oh sorry congratulations I was actually just going to meet him," said Cordy. "I heard from a customer that he was getting married and since I wasn't invited I wanted to congratulate him…oh and you of course."  
  
"Oh thank you but why weren't you invited?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Oh no reason," said Cordy. "Well gotta go."  
  
"Nah uh wait there. You know why he didn't invite you," said Trinity.  
  
"I do? Is it because of the orcs head on the pillow?" asked Cordy.  
  
"No."  
  
"Me dying his horse pink?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shaving his head while he was asleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well what then?" asked Cordy. 


	2. Arwen gets pissed

"Look sorry I gotta go but tell my dad that I said for you to have Ethan all to yourselves tonight. He's bloody gorgeous," said Cordy before running out the door leaving the small group stunned.  
  
"Well then. What was that all about?" said Arwen.  
  
"Uh I gotta go but you stay here and have a really good time ok?" said Trinity leaving before anyone could protest.  
  
"Well it looks like it's just you and me," said Goldberry (who I forgot to mention was there but she is).  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a tall guy who came out of a room to the side.  
  
"Yeah hi Deklin is your dad around?" asked Goldberry.  
  
"Yeah I'll just get him," answered the guy who then disappeared back into the room.  
  
A moment later he came back out with another guy who looked slightly older.  
  
"Hi Goldberry who's your friend?" he asked.  
  
"Oh sorry this is Arwen. She getting married to Aragorn tomorrow," said Goldberry.  
  
"Ah yes Aragorn," when he said this his expression darkened.  
  
"Uh well Cordy said something about Ethan and we plan on getting Arwen smashed so…" said Goldberry.  
  
"Oh right I'll leave you alone then. Do you want your usual? I know Cordy and Trin aren't here but if you wanna get smashed a pool of vodka's the way to go," he answered.  
  
"Yeah if we don't get through it you can always drink it," answered Goldberry.  
  
"Follow me ladies," said Deklin.  
  
He led then over to a booth without a table and they sat down.  
  
"Thanks Deklin," said Goldberry.  
  
"Your drink won't be long," said Deklin smiling.  
  
Arwen looked around the room with only had a few more people in it.  
  
"It's only early but when the sun goes down the place will be packed," said Goldberry.  
  
"Is that ours?" asked Arwen staring wide-eyed at an inflatable pool filled with vodka being carried by twelve or so elven men wearing nothing but tight shorts.  
  
"Uhuh," replied Goldberry also staring but not at the pool.  
  
As the twelve elves made their way over to the table the vodka splashed around the pool but none was spilt.  
  
"Here you go Goldberry. Enjoy," said one.  
  
He handed them two long straws and Arwen looked at them strangely.  
  
"You use them to drink. God anyone would think you've never been to a place like this and drank out of a pool before," said Goldberry.  
  
"Actually I haven't. Estel wouldn't let me," said Arwen.  
  
"Wouldn't let you? What do you mean wouldn't let you?" said Goldberry nearly choking.  
  
"Well I got drunk once and tried to make out with an oliphaunt and since then he banned me from drinking," said Arwen sadly.  
  
"Trin tried to make out with Gandalf last summer but Gandalf put a spell on her and threw her into the river," laughed Goldberry. "Anyway why should Aragorn have all the fun?"  
  
"Yeah I mean this is my last night that he can't tell me what to do," said Arwen.  
  
Within 20 minutes half the vodka was gone and Arwen and Goldberry were shamelessly singing "Insatiable." The strippers came out and Arwen became even happier (if that's possible) and wanted to join them on the stage. Goldberry decided not to stop her and was even nice enough to help her onto the stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N sorry about these short chapters I'll try and make the next one longer if you think it's worth it that is (. Trin shut up about my bio! 


	3. Arwen sobers up

Arwen had been dancing on stage for about half an hour when she stopped abruptly.  
  
"What in Middle-Earth am I doing? she asked.  
  
"You're dancing with us," said on of the strippers.  
  
"But why?" asked Arwen looking around.  
  
Her gaze fell on a clock hanging on the wall. It said the time was 4:25 and she assumed it was AM.  
  
"Sorry I did not hear what you just said. Could you repeat it?" she politely asked.  
  
"I said that you started dancing up here with us after you had half a pool of vodka," repeated the stripper.  
  
"WHAT? What will Aragorn say? I promised him I would not get this drunk again," said Arwen going into hysterics.  
  
"I thought you said he banned you," said Goldberry who was sitting at a table sipping coffee.  
  
"Well he didn't exactly ban me but I promised and it's the same thing," said Arwen.  
  
"Well you seem perfectly sober now," said Goldberry.  
  
"I guess that's one god thing about being an elf. Alcohol doesn't effect us the same way as humans," said Arwen. "So what did we do last night?"  
  
"I can answer that," said the owner. "You started drinking the vodka and decided you wanted to strip but we managed to stop you and you went back to drinking. You started telling stories about your childhood and how you and Aragorn met and how beautiful Lothlorien is this time of year. Then you were dancing for half an hour and here we are."  
  
"Oh thank Elbereth that's all," Arwen sighed in relief.  
  
"I especially liked the one where he thought you were Tinúviel. That's so romantic," said the owner.  
  
"I know. Aragorn is really sweet and now I broke my promise to him," said Arwen sadly.  
  
"I wonder how Aragorn is going at the Prancing Pony," said Goldberry.  
  
"We could go and find out," said Arwen happily.  
  
So Goldberry payed the bill which had gotten rather high and the two went off to the Prancing Pony in Bree where they were greeted by Butterbur.  
  
"It's rather late and we have a private party going but I think we have a room you can stay in," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Actually we wish to see the host of the party," said Arwen.  
  
"The elf? I will just get him them," said Butterbur walking off.  
  
"Why do we wish to see Legolas?" asked Goldberry confused.  
  
"Because I wish not to see Aragorn in a drunken state," said Arwen firmly just as Butterbur returned with Legolas.  
  
"Arwen! What brings you here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"She was worried about Aragorn," said Goldberry.  
  
"Oh you two are so boring. Ever since he heard you two were going out he has worried. He only had a few drinks and he has sulked all night. He wouldn't even humour me with a song," said Legolas.  
  
"Really? Can I go in?" asked Arwen.  
  
"I guess. He's not much fun tonight anyway," said Legolas, sighing as he led them to the room.  
  
"Arwen! What brings you here?" asked Aragorn jumping out of his chair to stand. "I thought you two were going out."  
  
"We did but I started worrying about you. I know Legolas can easily persuade you to do foolish things," said Arwen.  
  
"Well everything is alright now that we are together," said Aragorn.  
  
So the two parties joined and Aragorn and Arwen spent the night together with their friends.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N I know such a sappy and abrupt ending but I have way too many ideas and I either write really long fics or really short fics. Anyway how long can one night last for? OMG no swearing or cruel and unusual punishment (both my specialty) and I said in my summery didn't I? Oh well what are you gonna do? Btw I apologise for the short chapter. 


End file.
